Asantias Skyfire
Asantias "Ouranos" Skyfire, 'born with no name but always called '''Jimmy '''is one of the main protagonists of LotU, and he utilizes the magic called Aether. He used to be a human, until he used an ability that turned him into a half-Draconian. A ritual for being in the Skyfire family turned him into a Hydrian, winged humanoids who have their own language. Background Information Asantias Skyfire was born 1521 I.R in a small village inside an unknown universe. His mother died from giving birth to the child, but left a book for him to take when he grows up. His father became an alcoholic shortly after his wife's death.. When Asantias became 7, he accidentally drank a bottle of mead that his father was planning to drink. The father decided to abandon Asantias, leaving Asantias to fend for himself. He was then taken care of by a couple in the village, only for several days because of an attack by Korbloxians. Many years later, he met Astrophel in a meeting of the Splintered Skies, Redcliff, and the Astral Isles. They both grew up to be best friends. Asantias around that time was adopted by the Skyfires and given his name. Asantias never did anything with his life, only hosting the occasional events in KotSS and spending the rest of his time drinking mead and contemplating on what he actually do. He decided to read the book his mother left behind, introducing him to Aether. A year later he met Buck, and a few other people. He fought alongside Zenro, Aurellia Falmer, Steve, and Sir Buck. His first ever villain he fought and actually "won" against was the Crimson God. However, Aurellia and Zenro married and moved to an unknown place, leaving the Multiverse with only Asantias Skyfire and Sir Buck the Eternal Dragonslayer. In an unknown year, Asantias adopted an orphaned boy and decided to call him Indivus Skyfire, and he lended him the book that Asantias had gotten from his mother. A few years ago, a mysterious and very worried person sought out Asantias. When he found him, Asantias dismissed him easily, thinking him a person who would challenge him to a fight, and easily lose against him with his own Aether powers. Instead, the mysterious person took hold of Asantias' arms and started uttering nonsense words to him, startling Asantias which caused him to kill the man on the spot, leaving behind a pool of blood. Asantias would think he was going mad, because of the fact he thought the man had some sense to his random nonsense. He would put less effort into his own fights thereon, always thinking aout, "What in the hell was that?" Though, this encounter did quite shake Asantias up a it. He started tinkering with the Soul in his own possession, seeing how much he could absorb permanently without any repercussions. He has yet to see results from Soul Power over 20%. Asantias doesn't rememer his own past that well, making up his own from what is left of his memory, a crippling effect from the large consumption of mead and the shard inside his own soul. Once, Asantias accidentally dropped Indivus on the head, making Indivus hallucinate a lot. Current Day Info He is one of the strongest Aether users to date, though surprisingly surpassed by Luke and Zephyrus by a slowly decreasing yet still large margin of strength. Asantias went through many adventures with Sir Buck, gaining small power-ups and equipment over time. He and Buck are tied for #3 strongest mortals in the Multiverse. Asantias aids Buck in fighting the major villains, but does not deal the final blows himself. Currently in LotU, Asantias has been snapped away by Curspollo. Appearance * '"Early" Asantias Skyfire - Cyan Dominus, with blue wings and Alar Knight armor. * Legion of Life Asantias Skyfire - Golden Dominus, with Golden wings and Legion of Life armor. * Asantias Skyfire, God of Mead - Cyan Dominus, with a blue cape and Alar Knight armor. (Used again after losing the throne) * Asantias Skyfire, King of the Gods - Golden Dominus, with Alar Knight armor. * Asantias Skyfire, the Champion of Aether - Black Dominus, with black cape and Alar Knight armor. * Asantias Skyfire (Speklem's Armor) - Black dominus, with universal cape, Alar Knight torso and legs, with blue Enchanted Knight arms. Forms ('NOTE: '''Forms with an "X" by them mean that this form is no longer used.) * (X) '''Skyfire Dragon Form '- Asantias' first form ever. It had cyan scales and was able to breathe Skyfire and Aether. Asantias "sacrificed" this form in order to boost his strength and durability. * (X) 'Eternal Skyfire Dragon Form '- This is a very powerful dragon form that can only be achieved when Buck and Asantias fuse. A merged combination of both the Eternal Dragon and the Skyfire Dragon. This dragon form can breathe eternal fire and frost, as well as skyfire and aether. Buck/Asantias only got to use this form once. Asantias sacrificed his own dragon form, rendering this form unable to be used. * 'Soul Embodiment '- This form is attained when Asantias absorbs 100% of Luke's soul in one go, powering him up immensely. His entire body becomes very bright, almost blinding those who look at him, and a scream can create massive amounts of earthquakes. However, due to his body being unable to handle the sheer amount of power, he cannot sustain the form for long and will deal more damage to himself than the enemy. * 'Asantias' 100% '- A form never used once by Asantias. All he knows is that any extra power he gains is put into his hundred percent. He becomes intangible in this form, only able to be harmed by magical attacks. Power Level and Energy Type * 'Power '- 40K+ * 'Energy Type '- Aether Energy (Pure Mutation) Fusions * 'Sir Asanuck the Aether Godslayer '- The metaleta fusion between Buck and Asantias. Relies more on magic/energy-based attacks than brute force. Can go Eternal Skyfire Dragon. * 'Sir Buctias the Primal Godslayer '- The fusion ring fusion between Buck and Asantias. Relies more on brute strength and arsenal than magic/energy-based attacks. Can go Eternal Skyfire Dragon. * 'Asanreas Skyray '- The metaleta fusion between Asantias and Pureas. Very powerful with magic/energy-based attacks. Relations * Astrophel - Ally and best friend * Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer - Ally * Pureas Cosray - Ally * Indivus Skyfire - Adopted son Trivia * Asantias is now the Champion of Aether, because he went on a Multiversal Quest to absorb the powers from multiple Students of Aether. * He also has the longest beard in all of LotU. * Asantias' addiction to mead was enhanced greatly when he got God-status. * Asantias has only been killed once or twice. * Asantias is the only person in LotU to kill his own son- Asantias' wife is also unknown. * Being a temporary King of the Gods, Asantias was absent for many Sagas after the "Finale" one. * He absorbed a fragment of Zephyrus' soul, containing him until his inevitable escape. * He can use the fragment of Zephyrus to boost his power by a lot and give him a larger array of powers, but it may corrupt him for an indefinite amount of time. * Has a hard time deciding on a single personality during a conversation. Category:Major Characters Category:Legion of Life Category:Characters Category:God-Status Category:Aether User Category:Heroes Category:Top 10 Mortals Category:Multiversal Hero Category:Multiversal Champion Category:Dead